


Favorite Little Fantasy I

by WritinginCT



Series: Favorite Little Fantasies [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby drags a fantasy admission out of Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Little Fantasy I

 

 

Abby was sitting up against the headboard, lazily stroking the head lying on her stomach. They were both sweaty and in that blissed-out, sleepy, post-orgasmic place where all the walls came down. She asked him again, because he had deflected the first time, “So tell me. What is your favorite little fantasy about me?”

He frowned lightly, not really wanting to embarrass himself by sharing it so instead he tried to distract her again by turning his head slightly and swirling his tongue in random patterns on her skin, tasting the combination of all their sweat.

The calloused hand that had been stroking his thigh stilled and the gruff voice in his ear from the man plastered flat to his back said, “Just tell her, Tony. You know she won't let us sleep until you do.”

Tony's sarcastic, “Yes, Boss.” earned him a little swat on the ass and a deep chuckle from an equally sweaty and blissed-out Gibbs.

He sighed and kissed Abby's belly once more for good measure and then in a whisper said very fast, “Iwanttofuckyouwhenyou'redressedlikeCareerGirlBarbie.”

It was Abby's turn to chuckle, “Can you say that again at a human speed?”

He blew a raspberry on her stomach and said quietly but coherently, “I said I want to fuck you when you're dressed like Career Girl Barbie.”

After he said it, there was quiet in the room as they all contemplated it for a moment.

He heard a “humphf” from behind him and felt Gibbs cock thickening against his ass the more Gibbs thought about it. Apparently he wasn't the only one with this particular fantasy.

Abby's only reply was a playful, “Hmmmmm.”

Totally embarrassed but now totally turned on just by thinking about it Tony rolled over and nestled between Abby's legs and slid into her in one sure stroke. Deciding that if he were in for a penny he might as well be in for a pound and nibbled her ear and teased as he pumped into her with long, slow strokes, “I'd bend you over the desk and make you take my dic...tation. Or hide you under the desk sucking my cock while another CEO sits across from me and we wheel and deal.”

Tony knew that talking dirty turned Abby on like nobody's business. And it was honestly hard for him to do, even harder for Gibbs to do. He knew it was working as he felt her juices really start flowing and enveloping his cock in even more heat.

“Or maybe I'll just sit in my office chair and make you sit on my cock and type up all my reports. Tweak these,” he playfully pinched her nipples, “hard for every typo.”

Abby was arching and writhing beneath him, the combination of his long, slow strokes and his dirty talk almost taking her to the edge.

Tony was vaguely aware that Gibbs had moved behind him and he heard click of the cap from the lube and he shivered in anticipation. He didn't have long to wait as he felt Gibbs enter him gently.

They didn't do this tri-position very often, but god was it good when they did. They found a rhythm and rode it. It was Gibbs that sent them over the edge, his coarse thumb finding Abby's sensitive nub among her sopping folds and that coupled with his own dirty words, “Make her keep answering the phone while you've got your face buried between her thighs licking this sweet little thing.”

Abby arched and cried out her release, her pussy contracting around Tony so hard it felt like a vice. He couldn't hold back his own orgasm and was still seeing stars when he felt Gibbs' grip on his hips tighten and as he howled out his release.

Carefully they all flopped bonelessly to the bed, this time with Abby in the middle. Sloppy kisses were shared and soon they slept.

\---------------

It was about a week later that both Tony and Gibbs stopped dead in their tracks as they entered her lab. For there was Abby, all decked out like Career Girl Barbie in her pink suit, high heels, and glasses. They looked at her playful little smirk and just knew that she didn't have court that day.

\---------------  
the end.


End file.
